TYPE 24
is a forgotten being rumored to have once been an existence that showed up in times of dire need, ending world threatening conflicts and situations (often before they even started). It is an unknown existence that can be likened to the Counter Force and is one of the safety mechanisms of the planet, often referred to as the "Noble Phantasm of the Ultimate One". It is voluntarily summoned only if the "will of of the planet" and its "collective unconsciousness of its residences" recognize something to be a serious threat to itself and its inhabitants. Profile The true identity of TYPE 24 (sometimes called Type-san by a certain unique individual or rather.... grail) is that of an older Dion Brunestud, although not the same entity of Fate/Providence, after an unspecified amount of time after the "supposed time" of Fate/Providence, this reality's Dion made a contract with The World to act as its vessel and agent in exchange for the power to eliminate its past sins, as well as the "sins" that it believes the world has wrongfully allowed to thrive (ie. Altrouge Brunestud). Taking on the duties of something akin to a "Grand Counter Guardian", ending "world threatening" conflicts and situations (often before they even started), It continued its existence biding for the day that it would be able to obtain its sole wish. Prologue Thousands of centuries have past since it became part of the World, it's long since forgotten its true name or even its past, existing now only to serve its duty as a "Counter Force" of the World. Each moment consisting only of another war, another monster, another mountain of corpses, however it still continues, still perseveres because of a fragmented memory, everlasting contract, forgotten wish... "I have to meet her and ......" He paused, resting his elbow in the armrest of the throne he had been sitting on as the soft sound of chains followed his motion before subsiding. He placed his hand to his head and began contemplating on what was it that he wanted for so badly that he'd resign his soul to his current fate. Was it power? Money? Vengeance? Justice? He'd been wondering this question for the good part of the past few centuries. Shaking his head, he sighed. What was he expecting? That all of a sudden today he'd remember? It had been an eternity since that time, there was no way the answer to his longing curiosity would suddenly rip through reality and present itself to him. He quickly turned his head to the castle wall to his right, a gentle clamor of chains swept the halls of the palace, as he stared it down the wall (as if had been his greatest adversary). "........." The soothing sound slowly faded, as did his silly notions that perhaps an answer would appear. "...What am I doing foolishly wishing for something so...*RIP*" He slowly turned to the right yet again, this time a wall did not face him before his eyes, this time before him laid a tear in reality, a "rift" in space.... .*fade to black* ....A crescendo of chains roared approaching from a distance in increasing intensity. then an abrupt silence, as the events of Fate/Lost Works begins. (Note: this is head canon for Fate/Lost Works and isn't applicable in RP) Glossary Lines of Reality: Sometimes called Lines of Existence or Strings of Fate, refers to the general category of "Lines" that make up every characteristic of every single thing in the reality. They are essentially the "tissue cells" of the world; being the underlying structure/material of concepts. One well known type of Lines of Reality are the "Lines of Death". Points of Reality: Sometimes called Points of Existence, refers to the broad group of "Points" that make up the foundation of every characteristic of every single thing in reality. They are the "cytoskeleton" of the world, connecting Lines of Reality together; building the foundation of a concepts structure. One well known type of Points of Reality are the "Points of Death". Structural Data/Information: Refers to the information of both a target's physical and conceptual structure Conceptual Structure: The structure of a concept; the Lines and Points of Reality that make up a concept. Usually contained within an object's structure Conceptual Structural Data/Information: Information on the structure of a target's concept; used to make the "blueprints" of a concepts' structure. Physical Structural Data/Information: A type of Conceptual Data that refers to concepts that make up the actual physical structure of a target; used to make the "blueprints" of the concept's container's structure. Abilities Anti-Thaumaturgy A type of Magecraft that uses Black Ether, otherwise known as White Od to manipulate Lines and Points of Reality. It is a Magecraft that should not be classified as such, and is said to be potentially on the level of True Magic. Such a magic should not exist or be able to exist, however the organization Seraphix has broken the laws of the World to obtain this magecraft. Its effects work on Sequences/Lines and Points of Reality, with ones related to magic energy being the easiest to target. Foundation and Charcteristics Its foundation lies in the law of Conservation of Reality, stating that Lines and Points cannot be created or intertwined without the destruction or seperation of other Lines and Points of Reality and vice versa. This is due to the fact that the energy released when a line or point is cut or destroyed, is used to tie or create other lines and points. Due to the nature of Black Ether and its relationship with the World and Reality in general, It cannot last very long outside its user's body unless it has a source of nourishment (ie. Prana). It is due to this reason that most types of Anti-Magecraft are limited in range (to about ~3m) needing vessels like swords and bullets to extend the reach of its effects. Complex concepts (like high ranking Noble Phantasms), while actualized have high activity rates causing spontaneous rapid movement in their Lines and Points of Reality, thus making it nigh impossible for Anti-Magecraft to effectively "edit" them. Even TYPE 24 is only able to do so by enchncing his focus and prana manipulation through specific incantations. "Magecraft is the actualization of mysteries, Anti-Magecraft on the other hand, is the edification of mysteries.........hmmm I feel as though that's a little different to how I used to explain it" - TYPE 24 'Sever: Fang of the White Leviathan (range: 3m)' A White Anti-Magecraft that manipulates Black Ether to form something akin to a bounded field called a "Restriction Factor" that isolates and cuts sequences or lines and points of reality. This Anti-Magecraft has massive utility as it is able to sever concepts like mysteries, spiritual existences, or physical structures by targeting and severing their lines and points of reality. However it also has an exponential skill ceiling that makes it virtually impossible to effectively utilize it completely, due to users needing to manipulate multiple lines and points of reality simultaneously in specific ways to be able to cut more "difficult" concepts. However due to TYPE 24's odd circumstances that have not only given him a natural affinity in its use but an enormous amount of experience in its utilization, he is able to target concepts on the level of Noble Phantasms and Space-Time to a limited degree. 'Mend: Ecdysis of Reality (range: 2m)' A Grey Anti-Magecraft that manipulates Black Ether to form a type of bounded field called a "Release Factor" that isolates and repairs cut sequences or lines and points of reality. This Anti-Magecraft has a large amount of utility as it is able to mend cut concepts (specifically a concepts lines and points of reality), ensuring that Reality and the World is not left damaged after Severing a concept (although usually the World will automatically mend damages that aren't too significant to Reality as a whole). 'Imprint: Red (String of) Fate of the Ouroboros (range: 3m)' A Black Anti-Magecraft that manipulates Black Ether to form a variant of bounded field called a "Chain Factor" that isolates and intertwine sequences or lines and points of reality. This Anti-Magecraft has high potential utility as it is able to imprint or "tie" concepts with one another or a structure (through their lines and points of reality). However it requires some knowledge and ability of White Anti-Magecraft or very high level use of Black Anti-Magecraft, as the lines and points of a concept must be "untied" or un-intertwined with any other concepts lines and points. Like the White Anti-Magecraft, Sever, Imprint has an exponential skill ceiling that makes it almost impossible to utilize certain aspects of Imprint completely without TYPE 24's unique circumstances. Unlike its name suggest, Imprint, if a user's skill in the ability is extremely high, can also be used to craft concepts by isolating and intertwining specific lines and points of reality, however knowledge on the conceptual structure of the target concept must be known to be able to effectively craft it. The amount of knowledge the user has on a target concepts' conceptual structure also affects the quality of the newly crafted concept, as the less conceptual information a user has; the more the crafted concepts' existence will be degraded from the original. 'Devour: Consumption of Ophion (range: 3m)' An Anti-Magecraft technique that analyzes the physical and conceptual structure of a target, allowing the user to obtain a target's physical and conceptual structural data. The technique revolves around 3 stages (that can be used separately or in conjunction; each providing varying amounts of risks and results) that involves the careful execution of Sever and Mend, and most importantly skilled, accurate Black Ether manipulation. This technique may often have permanent effects on a target, however if another instance of that target (that does not contain a record of having this technique used on it) manifests, it will not have those potentially adverse effects (ie. A Noble Phantasm that has been "Devoured" will be returned to their previous state if the servant it belongs to dies and gets summoned again, as a record of that Noble Phantasm being "Devoured" is not recorded in the Throne of Heroes). Stage 1: Taste Stage 1 focuses on the analysis of the physical structure in order to "map out" the conceptual structure, thus allowing the user to gather conceptual data with minimal damage done to both the physical structure and (most importantly) the conceptual structure of a target. This is done by carefully manipulating Black Ether around a sections of a target structure, momentarily covering only a segment of the target in Black Ether before moving on to the next segment. This process allows each section of a target to "recover" from the trauma of Black Ether before being treated with it again, therefore minimizing structural and conceptual damage. This stage is the slowest out of all three stages gaining minimal amounts of physical structural data and even smaller amounts of conceptual data per second, but can be considered the safest to the target, as it has the least amount of risk to the target's structure. This process may often look like it is covering a target completely in Black Ether to an average mage's eye (but someone who has "special" eyes will see the movement of Black Ether "pulsating" from one end of the target to the other). Stage 2: Swallow Stage 2 is a relative "middle ground" to stages 1 and 3, offering more data on a target's structure than stage 1, but at a higher risk of damage to the target's physical and conceptual structure. It does this by taking the process of stage 1, and adding a few more additional steps. After analyzing the structure of the target for a few "pulses" (via Black Ether), it begins to Sever the relative area of where the concept resides inside of the structure, it then analyzes the "Severed" area and the gaping hole left behind in the target's structural, estimates a more accurate area of the concept, then Mends the Sever it made prior before starting the process over again. This "new" process (due to the additional steps) gives a much better representation of the physical and conceptual structure, therefore offering the user more Data on the target. However due to the constant "Severing and Mending" used in the process, the physical and conceptual structure of the target may be somewhat "distorted" (or worse, the Sever part of the process may accidentally cut into the concept the user was trying to map out; ruining a lot of the structural information acquired) causing the original target's existence to become degraded This process also takes less consideration of the target's safety, making it much faster than Stage 1: Taste, seeming almost instanteous. Stage 3: Devour Stage 3 is the stage that focuses solely on obtaining the target's physical and conceptual structural data, completely disregarding the target's existence. It does this by completely covering the target in Black Ether, then using the Black Ether to make various Severs, effectively disintegrating all structural information (this disintegration or "consumption" of the target's structural information also gives the user total physical structural information of the target) of the target's other than the target's concept (or conceptual data), leaving only the it behind. This process is instantaneous, looking to the trained eye as if Black Ether had just wrapped itself around a target and devoured it, (seemingly) leaving behind nothing. Unlike previous stages, this stage gives complete knowledge of a concept (conceptual structure) as well as total knowledge of the "concept's container" (physical structure). Mystic Abilities Mystic Eyes of Enchantment TYPE 24 also has Mystic Eyes that enable limited control over others, such as the ability to plant suggestions. Usually the color of a user's eyes chnages to gold when they are active, thus revealing them as possessing the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment, however (most likely due to a combination of rebound from its overutilization and stress from his long career as an agent of the World) his eyes permenantly shines gold (the effects however only activate when TYPE 24 choses). Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception (White) Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception '''are Mystic Eyes that can not and should not exist. Among other things, it passively allows the user to percieve the very '''Lines and Points that made up Reality and everything within it. The White version of this ability allows the user to see where to cut a sequence and what each possible cut will do. When active, it also allows for long ranged targeting the user's abilities (via "locking on" to the Lines and Points of a target and actualizing the ability at that position), this includes Anti-Magecraft abilities (which are usually short in range). The color of the user's iris turns completely white, while their sclera turns pitch black when they are active, thus revealing them as possessing the Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception (White). The nature and color of these eyes are odd, with the Mage's Association still being unable to classify if it belongs to the Jewel, Rainbow, ''or an entirely new unknown classification in the Noble Colors System. '''Mamba' Mamba 'is a Conceptual Weapon/Mystic Code in the form of a '''Colt M1911a1, '''that indiscriminately absorbs the magical energy around it, including its users. It was becasue of this trait that when it was first found at the end of WW2 by the Mage's Association, it was viewed with disgust as a useless and terrifying Mystic Code. Due to its odd behavior as a Mystic Code, it is able to channel and merge with Black Ether with little to no degradation. This allows Dion to have a ranged method of delivering Black Ether to his targets without having to worry about the World recognizing it as a threat and eliminating it before it reaches its target. Phantasm/Reality Abilities 'Marble Phantasm With his Marble Phantasm, which can literally change reality to create any naturally occurring effect and partially summon the Millennium Castle Brunestud, the ancestral home of the True Ancestors. His inexperience and age in this skill is sub par at best (not to mention the restriction from Repression: Black Chains Binding the Moon), and is only able to effect an area he has previously marked with Black Ether. The best he can for with this ability in Providence is make, a Bounded Field the size of a small park (with prep time). '??? (Reality Marble)' ??? '''seems to be a reality marble filled with Black Ether, however nothing else about that "World" is known. Dion at the time of Fate/Providence is unable to fully utilize it and can only partially draw on its Black Ether to refill his Gray Magic Circuits. Gehena: Black Chains Binding the Moon Gehena, is the conceptual manifestation of the power TYPE 24 is using to suppress his vampiric impulses. I takes the form of Black Chains, and can be found in the throne room of the Millennium Castle Brunestud where it is used to chain the Crimson Moon aspect (the root of his vampiric heritage and impulses) of TYPE 24. Combat '''Mid-Speed Regeneration ' As a vampire, Dion is able to ignore moderate amounts damage as his body will revert to the pre-damaged state rapidly. However some conceptual weapon such as the Black Keys used by members of the Church nullifies this ability. At night his regeneration is almost instantaneous, as his power is at its peak during the full moon. During the night, most of his lines and points of death disappear, rendering them virtually indestructible. He can not only regenerate most moderate wounds rapidly, but even re-form his body completely after taking damage, even though it takes the majority of his power to do so. Arsenal False Phantasms (False Noble Phantasm) False Phantasms are a broad category of weapons used by TYPE 24 with Noble Phantasms Imprinted on them. Fate/Lost Memories Abilities 'Iscariot: Mantle of the Denier Iscariot: Mantle of the Denier is a Conceptual Weapon made from the Shroud of Iscariot that Dion obtained sometime after the events of Fate/Providence. Probably one of the only items able to channel Black Ether, due to its inherent concept of "Betrayal", which (not dissimilar to Black Ether) enables it to "Deny" the very "Existence" of some potentially lethal and conceptual attacks. That is not to say the garb will not protect against regular magecraft and the like which it is also efficiently proficient in. Notes '- Uses wires (use Arcuied chain symbolism as that’s her Marble Phantasm arc drive) - stabs himself - locked in a section of the root, as allowing his Black Ether based powers elsewhere in reality is dangerous - form similar to Red Arcuied or Archetype: Earth Abilities - Special variety of Marble Phantasm that materializes things by making them from Reality lines and points (sequences) Immune to conceptual weapons and magecraft he has experienced - Invisible lines of death due to his anti magecraft, but destroying his connection to the CF makes them slightly visible - Can regenerate most wounds rapidly, unless some sort of magecraft is preventing it then you can break through by using restricted power therefore going Bloodlust automatic mystic eyes of enchantment - Backup from CF: like CGs and TAs he is only given an output slightly stronger than his opponent if he needs help, however this limiter can be removed for a short time due to his CF status (backup can be locked off if the surrounding environment is replaced) SHALL WE PLAY AROUND SOME? - unleashes Crimson Moon personality for a second' Reality Marble Summons a The original Millennium Castle (unlike Arcuied’s reproduction in the mountains) which resides inside the Root and contains a chained serpent. His Crimson Moon and World personalities reside here. - Knight Arm- demonic weapon made of a mass of grain (maybe have it be blood weapon) Est Fallen - Alt Nagel- pillar of wind - Rainbow Mystic Eyes Bibliography Works cited: http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/True_Ancestor http://www.americanspecialops.com/special-ops-weapons/hk-mp7.php https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_AS50 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare#AX_derivatives http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Arcueid_Brunestud https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/World#Counter_Force https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Eyes https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Servant https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Shiki_Ryougi https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Shiki_Tohno